Summer getaway
by way to dawn
Summary: Oneshot. When there isn't any eletricity Cloud is very sad... Leon and Cloud go to the mountains in search of some vacation time and find themselves stranded with no power.


So it came to pass that one summer day, our two young lovers were situated in the living room of their apartment suite. And so, upon Leon hearing the news of a brand new line of cabin getaways, he decided they would vacation in a log cabin that summer. Cloud was of course, shocked, amazed, wide-eyed and then very, very, hesitant, but he accepted thinking that making out shapes in the clouds, wide open spaces and a cozy cabin with Leon wasn't so bad, little did he know what awaited.

Through a series of very tense months, which involved shopping for fluffy sweaters, Leon rambling about nature and Cloud drinking cocoa for comfort, there approached the day that Cloud had secretly codenamed 'doom'. And what a precise codename it was. Leon and Cloud had agreed (more Leon than Cloud of course) that they would visit the log cabin in July, which was the warmest time in the mountains (with an average temperature of sixty to seventy degrees each day and fifty to sixty degrees each night) but a delay had caused them to arrive sometime nearer to August.

The night before the trip, Cloud had a nervous attack and was reassured by Leon that there would be plenty of commodities…water, power…TVs…and well, Leon…in bed…in a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. Thus Cloud had calmed down and hugged Leon throughout the night even though the blond was still very hesitant about visiting the cabin and the mountain, and the nearby bears, ferocious bears that is and squirrels and such. Cloud was not a nature person.

They had arrived promptly at seven at the bus-lined platform and had looked each other in the eyes and then had nervously laughed. Upon entering the bus Cloud noticed a three year old child chewing on the bus pole and decided he wouldn't touch anything and then wash his hands thoroughly at the cabin. Both men sat next to each other, Leon taking the window seat and looking out happily while Cloud busied himself with a book and Leon's low systematic gasping at the country side.

After arriving they were taken through a series of briefings about camping and littering and such and then allowed to roam over to picnic tables they had set up. By this time Cloud had been holding the urge to pee and so both Leon and Cloud had run over to the bathroom and arrived just in the nick of time. However, they had missed a very important speech by the bus driver that would come back to haunt them (Cloud more than Leon of course.) Leon was as happy as a bunny in a flower field by the time they arrived at their designated cabin with keys and luggage in hand. Cloud….wasn't.

As they proceeded to enter their cabin Cloud felt the overwhelming smell of pine push him back and took a step closer to Leon who had been dawdling idly at the roof...which was made of pine of course and then looked at the old-fashioned fan that hung there. The space was dark though and he had to fumble through the room in order to find a light switch. When at last he came upon it (it had been next to the kitchen window and very far from the exit) and flipped it to on, nothing had happened and a dumbfounded expression had formed on his face. He laughed and flipped again….nothing. Well, he decided it was probably just downed maintenance for the day and so left it for later and instead opened up some windows, it was kind of hot too now that he thought about it.

Cloud had been left abandoned at the doorstep and so moved the luggage into their room. He went into the kitchen and looked at Leon curiously, "Weren't you going to turn on the lights?"

……Silence…..

"Well, you see….they're down for now…."

"They're what?"

……"Down?" ………

More silence.

Cloud laughed at looked at Leon square in the eyes. "You're kidding right?" Leon was of course, not kidding and frowned. Cloud laughed hysterically, flipped each switch in the cabin to on, and got no response and then proceeded to hug himself and look at the air conditioner. It wasn't working either it seemed. The air conditioner looked up at him and responded silently, _tough luck_. Cloud couldn't help but think this trip had turned into the vacation from hell as the heat got to him and he flailed wildly around the room cursing at the heat and Leon. The latter was looking passively outside the window and smiling. Why exactly was he smiling again? Cloud couldn't help but think this had all been planned and walked up to Leon.

"Hey Leon."

…."Hmm?" ….

"Leon did you plan this insanity?"

…."Cloud...would I trap myself in a log cabin in the middle of nowhere with no air conditioning, no power, and no nothing?"

….Cloud couldn't help but go into another fit of hysteria, this just couldn't be happening, it was all supposed to be a nice quite getaway for both of them, as said by Leon. Cloud had to wonder what exactly, that now suspicious brunet had been scheming all along. God only knew what was going on around that head of his. Well, he supposed he still had to worry about the luggage but wasn't there a help desk or somewhere he could call to fix this? Yes, that was it. Help, he needed professional help, an electrician that could turn all the lights back on, and make his frozen sugar happy. But, _why was Leon smiling? _Leon stood and decided the suitcases wouldn't lug themselves in and so he took it upon himself to bring everything inside and arrange his half of the things. Leon had a dangerous look in his eye and although he wouldn't dare laugh he could smile and stay away from Cloud for the time being.

Meanwhile, in the living room Cloud flipped open his cell phone and called the bus terminal. After about twenty minutes of what Leon heard as almost shrill screams by his lover, Cloud stepped into the bedroom and sat glumly on the queen sized bed, he then proceeded to pout and remove his shoes in defeat.

"So, what happened? Why is there no electricity?"

….Mumbles…and more mumbles….

"Umm…Cloud?"

…."They were hit by a storm and lost power Leon! The man said it would only take about a day or two to fix but I don't think so."

"Well, that's not _that_ bad…"

"Let's go outside later and we can have a picnic with our leftover food." There were some grumbles and mumbles and Leon left the room in search of something to cheer Cloud up. He knew what he could do he supposed. But, it would take lots and lots of courage. Leon left the house and a grumpy Cloud behind in search of plants, but not just any plants, nope, these plants were special and bound to make his fluffy Cloud smile. He was in search of flowers….it was all very hush-hush.


End file.
